


hey thanks (for everything) [Podfic}

by quoththegayven



Category: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice) - Fandom, Beetlejuice (TV 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Best Friends, Drabble, Everyone loves Lydia, Found Family, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Relationship Advice, and everyone loves helping her, lydia deetz is a lesbian, lydia deetz is asexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoththegayven/pseuds/quoththegayven
Summary: A podfic of "hey thanks (for everything)" by bi-tlejuice.5 times lydia asked someone for relationship advice.(or, the author wanted to write a drabble on lydia being asexual but got carried away)
Relationships: Lydia Deetz/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	hey thanks (for everything) [Podfic}

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [hey thanks (for everything)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916934) by [bi-tlejuice (bi_tlejuice)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_tlejuice/pseuds/bi-tlejuice). 



**Length:** 28:44 

**File Size:** 32.6 MB 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [bi-tlejuice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_tlejuice) for giving me permission to read this! We love to see that ace representation. Please head over and read the other works in bi-tlejuice's [adventures of lydia deetz and the b-man](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690348) series, it's fantastic!
> 
> Since it's based in the musical universe, this counts for Voiceteam 2020's music week challenge, "Podfic but make it about musicals." Visit one of the above collections to check out other musical themed podfics, both from the entire group and from my team, Red Out Loud!


End file.
